In the National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) television system, the television picture adapted for solid state sensors is comprised by a plurality of image pixels arranged in horizontal parallel rows. The image is divided into a field "A" and a field "B". The odd lines, lines 1, 3, 5, etc., are first scanned and displayed in a field "A". After field "A" has been scanned, the even lines, lines 2, 4, 6, etc., are scanned and displayed in a field "B". Field "A" is said to be interlaced with field "B".
The time separation of field "A" and field "B" in the above recording scheme creates a difficulty when an image sensor attempts to record a scene in the manner of still photography. To simulate still photography, it is necessary to take the exposure of both fields at the same time. However, for compatibility with the NTSC system and still picture storing method, the field "A" must be separately generated in the device from field "B" to facilitate the time sequential NTSC compatible display.